Jewelry and other adornments come\ in many sizes and shapes. More specifically, lockets are a type of jewelry generally having a hinge between two sides, which allows one to open the locket and look inside. The external look of the locket or other jewelry item remains the same. While it is possible to have a translucent exterior allowing one to see the inside of the jewelry item, this is not always desired because it may decrease the overall appeal, beauty, and worth of the item.
Therefore, if an individual wants to change the look of the jewelry, he/she would probably wear a different item of jewelry altogether. This, of course, adds expense. Imagine the owner of a diamond-studded pendant who wants to display a sapphire in its center instead of an amethyst, t in order to match an outfit. To do so, one needs to have an entire second set of diamonds on another piece of jewelry, the body of the jewelry item generally being constructed of a precious metal.
What is needed is a way to change the look of a jewelry item without having to change the jewelry in its entirety. This would allow the wearer to customize his/her jewelry at a significantly decreased cost.